Dr. Edward Richtofen
Dr. Edward Richtofen is the anti-hero (Dr. Ludvig Maxis is the true antagonist) of the Nazi Zombies storyline in the several Call of Duty games. He is a sadistic, sociopathic Nazi scientist and professional torturer who is feared even by his own people and was part of the "Group 935" project that created the zombies as assistant to Dr. Ludvig Maxis. History Wanting to create an army of undead under his own command, Richtofen betrayed Maxis, who was sane enough to keep his experimentation at a slow pace so as not to start a Zombie Apocalypse, by locking him and his daughter Samantha Maxis in a room with a zombified dog. Maxis himself survived, but committed suicide due to the death of his daughter and his factory subsequently becoming overrun with the zombies. Richtofen then used a teleporter to escape to Shi No Numa, where he used the kidnapped, physically-enhanced and brainwashed soldiers Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki to help him return to the source of the zombies where he could take control of them by pretending to be just another random survivor like them. Eventually they reached the Moon where the body of Samantha Maxis, who was reborn as the "Announcer" controlling the zombies due to her exposure to Element 115, is, and using the golden rod and magical stone he acquired earlier in the Siberia and Shangri-La levels, releases Samantha from the pyramid she is kept inside of and switches souls with her, becoming the new controller of the zombies and putting Samantha in his own body. It is unknown what happens after this until the next game comes out. Richtofen makes a returning appearance in Black Ops II as the new Demonic Announcer. Despite not been physically seen in the first three maps, Nuketown Zombies, Green Run and Die Rise, his voice is only heard, especially when he speaks to one of the Green Run survivors, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, giving him instructions on heating up the 'obelisk'. It is currently unknown what Richtofen's intentions for the survivors are, but it seems that his instructions to the survivors are intertwined with Maxis' instructions. Trivia *The psychopathic doctor is voiced by none other than Nolan North, who is famous for being the usual voice for Deadpool, Cyrille Le Paradox, El Jefe, and the Penguin. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D. *Richtofen also appeared in the web series, 935: A Nazi Zombies Series, portrayed by Nicholas B. Gianforti. *Edward Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen's character model is based on Heinrich Amsel from the Call of Duty: World At War campaign, but with minor colour differences to his jacket. *It is revealed in the map, Origins, that both of Edward's parents are dead. Gallery ERton.jpg EdwardOrigins.png EdwardR.png Reichtofen.png Category:Nazis Category:Torturer Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Necrophile Category:Pyromaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fearmongers Category:Mutilators Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Scarred Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mad Doctor Category:Big Bads Category:Leader